Yummy
by The Minsk
Summary: Finn takes Rachel away on a romantic vacation and things get a little bit sticky. One-Shot. Future Fic. Contains graphic sexual content and is not recommended for readers under the age of 17. SMUT.


DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun.

A/N: Future Fic. One Shot. **This fic will contain graphic sexual content and is not recommended for readers under the age of 17.** You have been warned. It's about to get hot in here.

This fic was originally a prompt and is dedicated to the #fildos and their love of Finchel smut. I hope I delivered the goods, this is my first time writing NC-17.

**Yummy**

Rachel Hudson entered the dark apartment in a rush, trying her hardest to balance the groceries she had so expertly carried up the stairs along with her heavy bags. She went to go flip on the light switch in the hallway and was greeted with the biggest shock of her life.

"Surprise!" Looking around her apartment, she immediately spotted Finn in the center of the large group of people, a large smirk of satisfaction on his face as people rushed up to greet her. "Happy Birthday" banners of all shapes and sizes were scattered around the living room, and she could see a huge table full of presents in the far corner near the kitchen. Finn stood back and allowed Rachel to greet her guests for a moment, and when he finally approached her he placed an ornate hat on her head that resembled a crown.

His lips were warm and firm when he placed them upon hers and she wished her guests would disappear so she could have her man all to herself. He was the absolute _sweetest_. "Happy birthday, Rachel," he said huskily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "Were you surprised?"

"Very," she said brightly as they broke apart and started to mingle with her guests around the apartment they'd been living in for years. It had been almost a whole year since they got married, and the newlyweds were still living in the kind of domestic bliss that Rachel had only ever dreamed of. This was the kind of life that she had always wished for and more.

The party was small but nice. She and Finn chatted with the friends and family who'd been able to come and she even indulged in a bit of wine throughout the evening, feeling tipsy and light-headed. By the end of the night she was opening presents, and she smiled when Finn slipped her a single thin, white envelope that she opened hastily. "I love you, Rachel." He said with a smile as she tore into the crisp paper. When she saw what was inside the nondescript envelope, she screamed in unadulterated joy.

These looked like plane tickets. . .

"Finn!" She stared at the round trip tickets to Hawaii and threw herself at her husband, gripping him around the neck so tightly she thought she might choke him. Loosening up her grip, she pulled his face down to hers for a soul-scorching kiss.

"Surprise," he whispered huskily into her ears and she felt like she could melt into a puddle right at his feet. "I know you were disappointed when we couldn't go anywhere for our honeymoon last year because of work, so I took care of everything. You won't have to worry about a thing. I made all of the reservations myself." He puffed out his chest with pride as she showed her guests the plane tickets.

"Thank you, Finn. This is going to be the best birthday-slash-honeymoon ever!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This was the worst birthday-slash-honeymoon ever.

They'd been in Hawaii for barely two hours and already Rachel wanted to crawl into her hotel bed and never come back out. First, their flight had been delayed due to standard holiday traffic and they'd spent over six hours waiting in the airport before even getting on the plane to Hawaii. When they arrived on the tropical island, instead of being greeted by bright "Aloha's" and strong drinks, they were stuck in one of the worst monsoons the island had ever seen. Her ire grew exponentially when Finn had rented them a convertible, and accidentally pressed the wrong button as they were driving to the hotel. She was soaked to the bone already and she hadn't even checked in yet.

It would be all worth it, though, when they arrived at the hotel Finn had booked for them. She still didn't know where they were staying, but her imagination was running wild at the possibilities. She could just imagine it all now: a beachside bungalo with their own private patio on pristine white sand and sapphire blue seas. Or maybe he had reserved them a room at a fancy resort, where they could relax with luxurious spa treatments and have moonlit walks in a midnight paradise. She let herself get lost in her fantasies while Finn maneuvered the car through the rainy streets. The locals at the airport said the rain should be over by tonight, so she figured that she could start her real vacation in paradise tomorrow. Things could only go up from here.

Oh, how wrong she was.

When Finn parked their car in the parking lot of what looked like a large motel, she should have known something was wrong. The building was shaped like a castle, and it didn't look like there was a beach anywhere in sight. A glowing sign for _The Fantasy Hotel_ was a bright contrast to the gray, rainy skies, and Finn turned to Rachel with a radiant smile.

"We're here! Grab your stuff! Let's go!" She was about to protest and demand answers from her husband, but he already escaped out into the rain with his luggage. She had to hurry to catch up to him as the torrential rain kept pouring.

"Finn!" She yelled in the rain. "Where are we?"

"You'll see, baby, trust me! I have everything under control."

They finally entered the establishment and she was so soaking wet and uncomfortable she felt like she was going to snap at any minute. So far, her relaxing vacation hadn't been so relaxing, and she wanted to know what this place was and when her first spa treatment would be. A bellhop approached them and took their wet bags while Finn went to go check in. She took the time to appraise her surroundings.

Motifs of all kinds clashed in the large check-in area, and Rachel could see a poster for the hotel with a slogan promoting it as "the hotel where all your fantasies come true." A man appeared from one of the many hallways surrounding the foyer in a Japanese kimono, asking the front desk for extra towels before retreating back to his room. Another couple exited a different hallway in matching cowboy/cowgirl costumes before heading into the dining room for dinner.

_Oh dear sweet Streisand, this can't be happening to me. . . _

He had booked them a room at a novelty hotel! One of those places where couples went to be kinky and weird! She had to admit, she and Finn were adventurous in bed, but they didn't have any strange fetishes or fantasies that would require such a hotel. What was Finn _thinking_?

She sure as hell was about to find out as she spotted Finn approaching her with the key to their room. What kind of room had he booked for them at this fantasy hotel? She wracked her brain for some kind of rational answer as he led them towards their room.

"Finn, what is this place?" She asked him as he went to unlock the door to their room.

"You'll see, Rachel. It's all part of the plan." Shooting her his sexiest smirk, she huffed to herself at his vague answer and tried to be patient as they entered the room. She was expecting to see a castle or a throne, where Finn could worship her as a goddess, or maybe even a stage, where she could sing and dance for her biggest fan.

What she wasn't expecting to see was a bed in the shape of a sandwich, with pictures of ketchup and mustard bottles decorating the walls.

"So?" He was looking at her with heavy anticipation, and for the first time in her life she felt truly _speechless_.

"Um, I don't know what to say." In fact she had _a lot_ she wanted to say, but Finn had been so proud of himself in planning their vacation all by himself and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'm gonna go take a shower." His smile faltered and some of the energy he'd had before diminished quite a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel really uncomfortable in my wet clothes. I'll be right back." She turned around to grab her things and she could see the look on his face out of the corner of her eyes. His face was scrunched up in confusion and he kept shooting her nervous glances. She needed time to think as she retreated into the bathroom in silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She didn't like the hotel.

Who was he kidding, he knew she wasn't going to like it. He'd been able to book a room at an amazing resort not too far from here for the next few days, but there was no vacancy for the very first night of their trip. He'd had to make other arrangements for tonight, and _The Fantasy Hotel_ was his only other option on such short notice. His plan was to surprise her with the information about their resort stay, and try to make the best of their night in the "Food Room."

However, he knew from the second that his wife entered the room that she was not happy with their lodgings. He could read her like a book and knew from the expression on her face that this wasn't the luxury suite she'd been expecting.

He was still going to go through with his idea though. He'd been planning this night since he'd had to make the separate arrangements for their hotel, and he knew that there was a way to salvage the first night of their vacation.

He picked up his room phone and the front desk answered on the second ring.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order for room service. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rachel exited the shower feeling a lot better than she did when she arrived at this fantasy hellhole. She had a lot she wanted to talk about with Finn when she got out of the bathroom, and hopefully he could explain what had possessed him to book them such a room.

However, when she exited the bathroom, she was shocked to see that the gaudy, food-themed room was now lit with dozens of candles that were spread throughout the modest space, basking the room in a sensual glow. A large cart filled with covered silver trays was sitting next to the bed, and when her eyes lingered over the sandwich shaped bed frame, her eyes almost shot out of her skull in surprise.

Lying completely naked, with his arms behind his head like he was sunning at the beach, was Finn, staring at her with a wicked smirk on his face. When he noticed her staring at him from across the room, he took it upon himself to crawl over to her from across the bed, sitting up on his knees as he pulled her towards him.

"Finn," she asked as he pulled her down on the ridiculous sheets. Actually, they felt much more luxurious then they looked. "What's going on?"

"I told you I would take care of everything, didn't I?" He purred into her ear as he started to pull the robe off of her body, her skin still wet and fragrant from her shower. "We're only staying here for one night, babe, our room at the resort will be ready tomorrow. As for tonight, though, I wanted to try something special. Something we might not have the chance to do again at home." His head dipped into the junction between her shoulders and neck as he started to nip at her skin playfully. "You smell so _delicious_ Rachel. I could just _eat you up_." His words sent shivers down her already sensitive skin and the puzzle pieces were finally starting to come together in her head.

He pulled the robe off of her body in full, tossing it away while she hastily put her wet hair up in a clip. When she looked up, he was moving the cart closer to the bed even though the trays were still covered. "What's on the cart?" She asked softly while soaking in the sight of Finn's naked butt in front of her. She would never get tired of that view. He turned around with a smirk and uncovered the first tray.

"First we have dinner, then we have _dessert_." He embellished dessert with a wink and a heady feeling of anticipation began to buzz around her body. She looked over at the cart and her eyes shot open in surprise when she saw all the different kinds of sushi that he'd ordered for their "meal". Sushi was one of the rare foods that they both enjoyed because she didn't cut fish out of her vegan diet.

"Now, lie down." He commanded to her and she looked up at him puzzled while he towered over her.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, Rachel. Lie down." He was rarely ever controlling in bed, in fact, she was the one with the dominant tendencies, so taking orders from him was becoming quite the turn on. She made herself comfortable on the sheets while Finn started to strategically place pieces of sushi on her body. First, he placed a salmon roll on each of her breasts, covering her nipples. Then, he placed California rolls down her abdomen until it created a trail to her navel. Unagi rolls were decorating her shoulders, and he placed yellow-tail sashimi down her bare arms. She started to laugh hysterically when he filled her bellybutton with soy sauce, and felt a thrill of excitement when he finished and turned her into a human buffet table. He looked at her hungrily while she tried not to move. Her laughter had almost caused the soy sauce to spill from her navel and she realized why they could never do this at home. She was obsessed with her 1000-thread count Egyptian cotton sheets.

"So you've made me into your buffet table, are you gonna _eat me up_?" She asked playfully and he smiled.

"Not yet, dinner first, _then_ dessert."

He was being serious about their need for sustenance. Dinner was rather tame as he took turns feeding Rachel the food that he'd placed on her, dipping the sushi in her bellybutton first before feeding it to her. He made her lick the excess rice off his fingers or any soy sauce that managed to drip off the food as they ate the sushi, which she informed him was also an aphrodisiac. She was wondering when things were going to get more exciting, but the prospect of dessert was making her imagination go wild. The sushi was delicious and when all of it was gone, he grabbed her by the abdomen and licked all of the excess soy sauce off of her skin, savoring the salty flavor and making her body tingle in pleasure. When his tongue started trailing lower on her skin, she knew that things were about to get fun.

He placed kisses down the length of her thighs and her head started to swim at the possibilities. When he pulled away without warning, she had to stifle a wanton moan and he'd barely even touched her!

"Are you ready for dessert?" He asked with sex dripping from his tone and she shivered in response, ready for whatever he had planned. She looked over at what Finn was doing and she thrilled at the sight of him shaking a can of whipped cream as his head ducked in-between her legs.

He kissed each thigh and she felt her legs begin to shake, she was so horny it was embarrassing. She could feel herself grow impatient as he took his sweet time trying to rile her up. His mouth came closer and closer to her core until he could feel his hot breath on it, warm and soft and intoxicating. He took one finger and slid it up the length of the slit while she bit back a sharp gasp at the sensation. He placed the finger in his mouth, closed his eyes, and moaned deeply.

"Rachel, baby, you taste so good." She heard him shake the can of whipped cream. "But I can make you taste even better." She felt the cool sensation of the whipped cream hitting her skin as he created designs on her skin, taking the time to lick it off of her skin in broad strokes of his tongue. First he started with her breasts, placing a liberal amount of cream over her nipples before he took them into her mouth, lapping at the hardened nubs while her body trembled beneath him. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her skull when he bit down on them lightly, creating a painful pleasure that she liked a lot. When he finally worked his way down her body he placed the nozzle right over her core, covering her pussy in whipped cream as the anticipation grew exponentially.

He grabbed her by the hips as he brought his face closer to her core, kissing her thighs once more before burying his head between her legs and trying to lap up every bit of whipped cream he'd placed on her. Her body was writhing under his relentless attack as he swirled his tongue around her clit, eliciting a sharp moan from her as her body spasmed in pleasure. His tongue lapped at her essence in long, lazy strokes and she could feel him moaning against her skin. When she felt his tongue plunging into her aching core, lapping up more than just the whipped cream, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. After another minute of the torturous pleasure she felt her body spasm as her orgasm hit her in full, making her body jerk violently while he still held onto her like a vice, licking up whatever was left.

When she finally finished coming, all she could feel were the aftershocks of her orgasm and Finn's lips on her sensitive skin, kissing whatever spots he could reach as she came down from her plateau. He crawled up towards her face and pressed their bodies close together. "That was yummy," he said as he whispered into her ear, and she managed to find the energy to flip herself over so she was finally facing him. She felt a little sticky, in more ways than one, but there was always time for another shower.

She kissed him deeply, savoring the salty and sweet flavor on his tongue. She looked over at the cart and noticed that besides the whipped cream, he had also ordered chocolate syrup.

She got an idea.

Climbing on top of him, she pushed his body down until he was the one lying flat on his back, looking up at her with a lustful look in his eyes. She could feel his erection against her skin and she started to grind against him, making him moan at the delicious friction while she grabbed the chocolate syrup from the cart. She uncapped it and started to drizzle the syrup on his chest, licking it off of him in long strokes of her tongue.

"Oh, Finn, you've always been such a sweet boy, but this is taking it to another level." She said teasingly as she licked up his torso, continuing her torturous grinding as Finn's excitement continued to grow. She climbed off of him and he let out a low whimper at the loss of contact while she kissed him deeply. "Just relax. You planned this entire night for me, now it's my turn to make you happy."

He smiled at her softly while she trailed kisses down his abdomen, stopping right before she hit the dark patch of hair in between his legs. His cock was hard and blazing hot to the touch as she took it in both of her hands, stroking it a few times and watching as Finn fell apart in front of her. She'd always loved the power she felt when she was pleasuring Finn, and now was no exception. She bent down and took the head into her mouth, wetting the skin with her tongue before releasing it and dripping the chocolate syrup down it's length. Starting at the base she licked upwards in long strokes as the salty taste of his skin mixed in with the sweet taste of the chocolate.

Finn moaned in appreciation as she continued licking the chocolate off of his cock, swirling her tongue around the head to the very tip before working her way back down. No matter how much he panted and moaned though, she was waiting to take the length of him into her mouth fully. Torturing him was half the fun, and she wanted to make this as pleasurable for him as it had been for her. It wasn't until he reached over to pet the hair on her head when she realized how desperate he was, and she held onto the base with her hand as she guided his cock down her throat, relaxing her muscles so she could take him in as deep as possible.

She sucked him off slowly, dragging her tongue against the skin as she fucked him with her mouth. The taste of chocolate still lingered on his skin and she hummed low in her throat, eliciting a deep moan from her lover. Her hand pumped up and down the length of him along with her mouth as his sighs became more frequent, and she could sense his urgency was building from the way he tightened up beneath her. After a few more swipes of her tongue she felt him tense up as his orgasm hit, and she swallowed whatever was left in her mouth as she pulled away. She crawled up the length of his body and collapsed next to him while he tried to catch his breath. She felt like she could pass out at any moment.

Unfortunately, Finn's appetite had yet to be sated as she felt him climb on top of her, wanting seconds of their dessert. Forgoing the food altogether, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he entered her swiftly, moaning as he filled her up and brought her back to that feeling of pure bliss. He flipped them over so that she was the one on top and she began to ride him slowly, basking in the delicious noises he was making in his urgency. After a few more moments of the slow torture he took control again, turning her around so he could take her from behind as he pumped into her and brought them both to the peak of their orgasms. She came first as he continued to thrust mercilessly, and she slumped backwards into his chest as he joined her in bliss.

They collapsed on their sticky sheets after that, too exhausted to even bother changing them as they felt all of their energy dissipate. It had been a long day of travel anyway, and if they wanted to make the most of their tropical vacation, they needed their rest. They were sticky and spent, but there was always time for a shower in the morning. She blew out all of the candles and returned the uneaten food to the tray before retreating to her sandwich-shaped bed for the night. Before passing out, Rachel reached across the bed and linked hands with Finn, who looked like he was already half-asleep.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, baby?" He asked sleepily, his eyes closed against the pillow.

"I know tonight wasn't what I was expecting, but it was still amazing. I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel. Tomorrow you'll get your fancy resort, but I thought tonight was fun and very different."

"Me too." The silence stretched between them again but Rachel still had one thing to say before going to bed. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we order room service at the resort too?"

She could almost hear the smile in his tone. "Of course."

**THE END**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Salut mes amis!

Hope you liked my first foray into smut! Kinky smut to boot!

Merci Mille Fois


End file.
